My Little Underdog
by Syaranexx
Summary: All Manami wanted was for her friend to be happy and find the answers to her questions, but her life didn't go the way she wanted when an Inuzuka entered the pictured
_Manami looked out at the window and saw the first snow flake fallen from the sky. The fragile snow melted onto the glass and as she sat on her bed with her arms resting against the window frame, she glanced out into the open world. Every inch of this village began to turn pure white._

 _The little girl narrowed her eyes, looking down from her apartment building she saw a boy running around in the streets, chasing what seems to be a bundled up snowball._

 _Manami knitted her eyebrows as she try to take a closer look at what the boy is trying to chase after. The little ball stopped and suddenly a white furry head popped out of the snow. Manami left her confusion when she saw that it was just a mare pup, playing with his master._

 _She noticed the boy stopped his joyable laughter when he saw his dog pointing towards her direction. Manami was caught by surprise when that boy looked up to her window._

 _She knew this isn't her mind playing tricks on her, though she desperately wanted this boy to look away she couldn't help but reach her hand into the glass. It's as if she is calling out to him._

 _The boy smiled once he saw Manami's hand pressed against the window. He gently waved at her causing the girl to be taken back by his small action._

 _The boy mouthed something, but because of the distance Manami couldn't make out to what had said._

 _After that day, the two never came in contact again._

The sun light immediately blinded me as I step out of the building, glancing down at the stack of scrolls in my hands that Lady Hokage gave, I rethink about the mission that is assigned only to me.

I began to wonder why Lady Tsunade only gave me this mission, I'm not complaining though, it's only a B rank mission. All I have to do is give these scrolls to the person I have to protect while she is staying for a few weeks in the village. Before I knew it I arrived at the village gate where I have to meet up with the person.

As I wait my attention was caught to a curtain indigo haired Hyuga. I saw my best friend waved at me and in return I waved back at her with a smile. It looks like Hinata is on her way to a mission as well, I watched her walk towards the gate followed by her two teammates and a huge dog.

"Manami-chan!" Hinata greeted.

"Hey Hina, off to go on a mission?" I asked.

Hinata replied with a nod and a hum, "what about you?" She wondered. "I'm actually on a mission right now, but this is a solo mission. Naruto and Sakura was assigned on a different one" I explained as she nodded.

Hinata was always the shy one, and to be honest it's really cute. We've been friends since before our academy days and I guess it's because we've known each other for so long she doesn't shutter when she talks to me, though she still shutters when it comes to Naruto.

"Hinata! Let's go!" One of her teammates called her. "I have to go, I'll see you later Manami-chan!"

"Bye Hina," I waved as I watch her walk back to her team. When I look passed her shoulders I noticed the boy who called her, I've seen him all the time but I could never remember his name. I noticed his eyes was examining me from top to bottom, it's like he's judging me for a moment.

I just shrugged it off and pretend he's not even here, I have better things to do than paying attention to that guy.

Just as team 8 left I noticed a new arriver walking towards the gate, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, her bangs were split in the middle and she wore a dull red tank top with white pants that reached above her ankles. What surprised me is that two cats walking up beside her, one is wearing a blue kimono while the other is wearing a pink kimono.

When I saw the girl's clear face the memory hit me like a ton of bricks. "Tamaki?"

The cat girl heard my call and turned to me, her eyes widen followed by a large grin on her face. "Manami?!" The girl quickly ran to me and attacked me with a big hug. "Long time no see Manami!" She giggled.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, pulling away from the hug. "My grandma sent me here, she said I have to find a ninja from the village who has her scrolls and will escort me to the Hokage."

"Wait, **you're** the girl that I have to accompany for the next three weeks?" I wondered out loud.

"Wha? You're the ninja who will guid me?" She said with glee. "Oh this is perfect! Now you and I can make up all those time we lost! You know I've been waiting to meet you again so that we could hang out like we used to!"

"Miss Tamaki, I'm sure the two of you can spend some quality time again after we meet up with the Hokage." The cat with the blue kimono mentioned.

"Manami, you remember Denka and Hina" Tamaki introduced me to her grandmother's little 'pets'. "Yeah I remember you two. Kitty's right, I'll take you guys to Lady Tsunade."

I gave Tamaki the scrolls and on the way to the Hokage Mansion the two of us talked about many things, mainly about what has happened in our lives. When we arrived I wanted to wait outside and let her talk to Lady Tsunade privately but I was instructed to come in as well.

"Good of you to visit Tamaki, how's your grandmother?" Lady Tsunade asked politely as she stacked a bunch of paperwork.

"Nekobaa is doing fine, healthy as usual" Tamaki said. Lady Tsunade placed down all of her paperwork before saying anything else, she eyed me for a couple of moments then back to Tamaki "I've given you some supplies that your grandmother requested and I'm going to need you to come back here every Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Denka and Hina are welcome to say at the Konoha animal shelter for the time being." Lady Tsunade informed. "You'll be staying at Manami's apartment and if you need anything else you may ask Manami or come to me immediately."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Tamaki bowed, the two cats stayed behind to talk more with Lady Tsunade regarding privet information. Tamaki and I were about to take our leave whe Lady Tsunade called me.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I turn my heel over to the blond sanin, "from here on out you will be assigned to solo missions. You will no longer be a part of team 7," when the words came out I was a little taken back. Not knowing how else to react I bowed with respect to the Hokage's decision.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"That is all, you two are dismissed." The two of us left without a word leaving Denka and Hina to their business.

"Hey, you okay Manami?" Tamaki ask, killing the silence.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"It's just that... You seemed to space out a bit when Lady Hokage said that you won't be a part of a team anymore." She said with a bit of concern in her voice.

I'm not upset about this whole thing, but to be honest I'm not glad either. I know getting reassigned from team 7 means that I won't spend much time with Naruto anymore, but if it also means to let go a huge burden then I'll endure it.

"Don't worry Tamaki, I'm perfectly fine." I smiled at her. On our way out I saw a boy with pale skin and black hair, something about this guy looks very familiar to me but I just couldn't put the world out. When he noticed my stare he gave me a friendly smile catching me off guard, I shrugged off this weird feeling and smiled back at him. We both walked away from each other like as if we never encountered with one another.

"Oh man, I just realized I haven't had lunch yet. Hey Manami, do you know where we can get some place to eat?" Tamaki asked, I thought about any good restaurants here in Konoha and a curtain place instantly popped into my mind.

"I know just the place." I grind and quickly told Tamaki to follow me. Time to show her mine and Naruto's favorite place in the world.


End file.
